


Time travel even accidental can be cathartic

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Mia's journey [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, father-daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Accidentally sent to the past Mia Smoak begrudgingly asks for her parents help... Will she get home? and maybe spend some time with her parents in the process?





	Time travel even accidental can be cathartic

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, to say I'm nervous to post this is an understatement as I've been interested in the Time travel trope since I was a little kid reading Magic tree house books. So this is a huge leap for me to write even as simple as it is. I don't know if this even is under Olicity summer sizzle cause Mia's the one doing the time-traveling so... yeah. I don't own any of the characters as they are owned by DC, DCcomics and the CW.

**I asked @olida_magda to make a banner for this fic, I didn't think she'd make one that fast but she did! Thank you!**

****

**-July 12th, 2040-**

Mia ran as fast as she could through Star city, trying to outrun the dirtbag chasing her. Slipping her bow over her head, She kept running while using the comm to get in touch with Will... “I can’t run back to the hideout without leading them to you.” She said into the comm. William sighed in relief “Get here soon little sister.” He ordered promptly. She’s tried to shake this dirtbag several times... Mia shut her eyes before opening them again because she knew there was no way she’d be able to get back to the bunker without leading the dirtbag straight to it so she pulled out an extrapolater... Her, Connor and William had agreed that using extrapolators was for the last resort. Mia prays that hopefully, the extrapolator gets her to the bunker quickly. The extrapolator has been fiddled with though as William was experimenting why she didn’t know cause the extrapolator. But she doesn’t have a choice.

**-September 1st, 2019-**

She pressed the corner button which a blue, yet stormy breach appears and she sprints into it and the breach disappears, which caused the dirtbag to stop and look around in confusion wondering where the woman he was chasing went as it seems she disappeared into thin air. The breach appears in the vast amount of trees, Mia sprinted out but stopped herself before hitting a tree “ _Where am I?” She thought cluelessly as she looked around._ Mia felt a tug of familiarity and ran forward “Please, please tell me I’m not where I think I am.” She muttered as she weaves her way in-between the trees.

As she gets closer and closer, Mia hears two voices... one is feminine and familiar but is on the tip of her tongue while the other which is more masculine while familiar but is distant like something she’s heard in a dream. When she sees something ahead she sneakily maneuvers herself behind a tree and she pokes her head out enough to see two people “I can’t wait for Mia to be here. I think she’d love the outdoors.” The female voice gushed happily. Mia’s eyes widened... Mom! That means the other voice is her dad “I can’t either… to hold her in my arms and never let her go.” Oliver said happily. Breathed in deeply, Mia gulped as she clutched the etrapolator tightly “ _At least, they don’t know I'm here.” She thought relieved._

But Mia thought too soon because Oliver stopped dead in his tracks... Mia quickly conceals herself “I swear, I felt someone watching us.” Oliver said seriously. Mia heard her mother sigh “Go check it out. I’ll be right here.” Felicity assured her husband. Mia assumed her father nodded before walking towards the trees, particularly the tree she was hiding behind. Oliver sauntered up to the tree, looking behind it “Alright, who the hell are you and why are you spying on me and my wife? _”_ He demanded but was surprised to see that nobody was there. He turned to look at his wife “There’s no one here.” He called out to Felicity. Oliver looked around “They couldn’t have gotten too far.” He said knowingly ready to search the forest further. Felicity sighed tiredly “Oliver, let's just go inside. There’s nobody there AND if there was they’re probably long gone by now. We’re both tired and it’s time to go inside.” She pointed out. Oliver sighed and walked back to his wife “Let's go... How about a foot rub when we get in? Or mint chip ice cream?” He offered happily his voice getting distant with each step. Felicity smiled “I love both if you don’t mind.” She accepted giddily as they walked away.

A few feet away, Mia sighed relieved as she felt tears well up in her eyes wanting nothing more than to reveal herself to both of them but especially _him_ “I need to get out of here.” She whispered urgently as she looked down at the extrapolator before sprinting further into the forest. Before she messed up the timeline completely.

After she got far enough, Mia stopped, bent over, placed her and took several breaths “2040, here I come!” She exclaimed hopefully before pressing the button she pressed before. When the blue breach didn’t appear, Mia pressed the button again, breach still doesn’t show then again She groans, she’s so gonna kill William when she gets back... if she gets back “Looks like I need to start walking.” She grumbled irritatedly, pocketing the device in her jacket before she starts walking back towards the cabin.

Mia walked through the forest at a moderate pace but she felt herself go slower as she got closer to the cabin within a few more feet she was at the end of what will be her backyard “I can do this.” She whispered encouragingly, removing her bow from her torso gripping it tightly in her hand and held her head high as she walked across the yard towards the patio stairs. As she walked up to the stairs to the back door, reached out for the doorknob and turned but tensed when she heard the pullback of the drawstring of a bow “Turn around NOW.” Her Father growled behind her.

Turning around, Mia quickly nocked an arrow aiming at her dad and saw he positioned his arrow at her heart “Who are you?” He growled in his arrow voice. Mia smirked at him“I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you.” She quipped rhetorically, holding her bow steady. My husband asked you a question. Answer it.” Felicity’s voice rang out as she came through the side entrance and walked towards them. Mia kept her bow trained on her father “My Name is Mia Smoak and I’m your daughter.” She revealed. Oliver narrowed his eyes “You’re lying.” He accused her as he gritted his teeth.

Mia kept her expression neutral, despite her inner turmoil “No I’m not... Ask me anything!” She stated firmly. Both Oliver and Felicity looked at each other, then looked at Mia “Tell us something only Felicity and I know.” He told her seriously, keeping his eyes on her. Mia quirked an eyebrow up “The first time you two met or the first time dad saw you, mom? I can do both. The first time you two met was near the end of October of 2012, Dad had come in with a bullet-riddled laptop and told mom some pretty pathetic excuses but she helped dad anyway. As for the first time, Dad saw you, mom…” She recited knowingly as she had been told the story a million times as a kid. Felicity held her hands up “Ok, ok, you are our daughter but why are you here?” She asked her grown-up daughter.

Lowering her bow, Mia sighed “Long story short, I used an extrapolator to try to get back to our hideout but I ended up in the forest, heard your voices I followed them and dad almost caught me but he didn't. I also have this.” She explained knowingly as she pulled down her shirt collar. She was wearing a necklace with a silver pendant made of arrows, Oliver lowered his bow and sighed “You're so beautiful like your mom… but we can talk more about this in the morning so let’s go in and get some rest.” He decided knowingly. Both Felicity and Mia nod, Felicity opened the door and went on in while Mia placed her bow against the wall “No bows and arrows in the house... house rule.” She explained quietly when she saw her dad’s confused expression. Father and daughter enter the living room, Felicity waddled into the room carrying a blanket and a pillow “Here you go, a pillow and a blanket.” She said softly as she handed both to her daughter. Mia nodded quickly “Thank you.” she murmured, briefly glancing at her mother’s baby bump. Oliver smiled at Mia “Goodnight.” He said softly before he walked over and put his arm around Felicity's shoulder. Felicity smiled softly “Night, Mia.” She murmured before she and Oliver walked away into the hallway back to their room. After shedding her jacket, Mia stood there for a second to take this day in, set up her bed for the night then laid down “Tomorrow's going to be interesting.” She whispered before she shut her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

At 5 AM, Oliver stared up at the ceiling, trying not to disturb Felicity... He glanced at his sleeping wife and smiled, glad that she’s asleep since she’s been having trouble getting into a comfortable position since entering into the third trimester “ _At least she’s been able to sleep, I just can’t with all my questions swirling around in my head.” He thought knowingly._ He heard footsteps shuffle in the living room, his curiosity got the better of him so he got up, got dressed and went out to the living room to see his daughter dressed about to go out into the back yard “Where are you goin’?" He asked softly, his arms folded. Mia flinches at the sound of his voice then turned around to face him “Should’ve known that I wouldn’t be able to sneak out without you knowing.” She muttered irritated at herself. Oliver lightly chuckled “Probably not, what were you going to do?” Oliver questioned her curiously. Mia bit her lip “Stretch then do some exercises? Cause that’s what I’ve done for years.” She answered shrugging her shoulders. Oliver smirked slyly “You want a sparring partner?” He wondered hopefully. Mia looked at her dad and saw in his eyes how much he wanted to spar with her “ _Why the hell not? Besides, it’ll be nice to have someone besides Connor to defeat.” She thought nonchalantly._ Mia nodded “Come on, old man time to get schooled.” She said teasingly as she walked out the back door. Oliver chuckled as he followed her out.

After they stretched, Oliver and Mia go to the middle of the yard and start circling each other. Both have their fists up, Mia charged at him, tried to punch but Oliver blocked with his arm then tried to punch with the other but he blocked again so she double kicked him in the stomach allowing her to free her arm “That all you got?” She taunted putting her fists up again. Oliver smirked “Not quite.” He answered as he roundabout kicked, but she dodged, upper-cut punched him in the jaw which he staggered back a bit before he charged, tackling Mia to the ground and bending her leg backward. Mia struggled under his hold before she used her other legs to kick his side.

In a matter of seconds, Father and daughter were up and ready... They came after one another with every punch, kick and escape maneuver they had but in the end, it was a tie somewhat as they were matched in the skill of hand-to-hand fighting. Mia and Oliver sat on the grass sweating trying to regain their breath “That was fun!” Mia exclaimed joyfully. Oliver high-fives her “Exilierating is more like it.” He told her as he stood up and held out his hand. Mia took it and pulled herself up “Hey you guys! Ready for some breakfast?” Felicity called out from the patio. After walking across the yard and up the stairs, Oliver lightly kissed Felicity's lips “Your sweaty” She said knowingly after Oliver pulls away. Oliver smirked at her “You love it, though.” He said lovingly. Next, to them, Mia rolled her eyes “ _Just as sappy and sweet as William said.” She thought disgusted with a smirk on her face._

They went inside and changed, then went into the kitchen where Oliver searched the cabinets while Mia and Felicity sit on the stools of the island Oliver turned to his wife and daughter “What do you guys want?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Mother and daughter looked at each other than at Oliver “Blueberry pancakes!” They exclaimed at the same time. Oliver chuckled before gathering the ingredients and heating the pan to medium. Within 15 minutes pancakes were placed in front of Felicity and Mia. 

Mia drizzled syrup over her pancakes before cutting and stabbing the piece of pancake, Mia put the fork into her mouth “William was right... best pancake I’ll ever taste.” She mumbled, her mouth full as the burst of flavors overcome her taste buds as she chewed and swallowed. Both of her parents looked at her “He said that?” Oliver said in shock. Mia nodded “Of course. He may not be talking to you right now, but he loves you guys.” She said sincerely. Silence came over the room until Oliver cleared his throat “How’s William? Cause he hasn’t answered any of our calls or texts and we’re worried. If you know anything...” He inquired softly, worry shining in his eyes.

Mia inwardly groaned she knew that William in this time missed both of their parents and tried to call but at the time they weren’t going through not knowing that his grandparents were blocking any attempt of communication between the three “He’s fine and happy he’s having a great time at baseball camp... I’m sorry I can’t say much more. With time travel and preserving the timeline.” She apologized sorrily. Felicity put down her fork and placed her hand on her daughter’s arm “Thank you for telling us anyway.” She said graciously. The rest of the breakfast went by quickly with a few questions here and there.

After the dishes were put up, the family sat down in the living room couch “So you used an extrapolator to try to get back to the bunker?” Felicity stated rather than questioned. Mia nodded then walked over to where her jacket sat on the recliner and pulled out the extrapolator from its right pocket then handed it to her mother “Can you find out what’s wrong and fix it?” She said hopefully. Felicity examined the device closely “Do you know who messed with this extrapolator?” She questioned, her eyes not leaving the device. Mia sighed and ran her fingers through her wavy hair “William.” She answered quietly. “He was tinkering with it but he said he put it back together so I don’t think if he knew that he made a time machine mostly because I don’t think he’d give it to me if he knew I’d be sent to the past.” She explained hastily seeing her parent's faces.

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other than at their daughter “Mia, why would he tinker with this? Even by accident, why would he make a time machine?” Oliver asked cautiously. Mia felt her palms getting sweaty, she knew, Oh she knew “ _T_ _o see you two, say goodbye and get some closure.’” She thought with certainty._ Seeing her parent's expectant looks she rubbed the back of her neck nervously “I know why but I can’t tell you…” She said cryptically. Oliver crossed his arms “Mia, we can’t understand why this happened until we know why this accident happened.” He said sternly. Mia shook her head rapidly “I can’t! If I do. What will it change? Nothing! so what's the point in telling?” She argued hotly. Mia strode towards the back door but Oliver was on her tail and grabbed her by the waist “Let me go!” She shouted struggling against her father's grip. “Not until you tell us why,” Felicity said from beside her husband. 

While kicking her legs, Mia manages to free her arms “I won’t!” She exclaimed defiantly. Mia could feel the tears build up in the back of her eyes “What’s so huge that it would change everything?” Oliver wondered. Mia gritted her teeth as she tried to pry his hands off of her waist “A lot.” She murmured frustratedly. Felicity groaned and threw her hands up “Will you please just tell us? It can’t be that bad!” Her mother exclaimed. Mia turned her head in her mother's direction “How about becoming a widow, raising me on your own, watching William from afar and after helping save Star city, you disappear, never to return?” She listed angrily, tears streaming down her face. Mia felt her dad's grip loosens and hopped down she glared at both of them “I need some air, please don’t follow me.” She declared before she stormed out of the room.

Olliver and Felicity stared at the back door shocked for several minutes “That could’ve gone a lot better.” Felicity said guiltily, rubbing her baby bump. Oliver scrubbed his face with his hands “I’m going to go after her.” He declared certainly as he reached out and turned the doorknob. Felicity walked up and put her hand on his forearm which he turned to her “You think I don’t want to? I want to go after her, too. But I think we should let her cool off, not only we just found out earth-shattering information. We need to process.” She said earnestly. Oliver sighed then nodded “Fine. Let’s process then we’ll go after her.” He agreed reluctantly. Felicity sighed “In the meantime, I’m going to work on fixing this.” She said, gesturing to the device in her other hand. Felicity pecked his lips before walking away to her office.

While they waited Felicity worked on fixing the device with some advice from Cisco, while Oliver tried to keep busy by watching TV, cleaning the kitchen anything really but now he’s on the verge of pacing. Oliver went to Felicity’s office and lightly knocked on the door “I’m going to go find Mia, are you coming?” He asked a little impatiently. Felicity stood up and nodded “I'm sorry Cisco. I was talking to Oliver, and I need to hang up. Goodbye.” She bid him farewell before hanging up. Felicity looked at her husband “Ready to go find our daughter.” She inquired readily. It was dusk when they stepped outside, they hear humming and they turn around and see that their daughter is sitting on the roof swaying her feet back and forth “Mia, come down from there!” Felicity called out. Mia shook her head “No, you come up here.” She insisted with a smile.

Oliver rolled his eyes “Mia Charlotte, come down from there!” He demanded sternly. Mia chuckled “Oh! Middle name, whatever shall I do?” She quipped sarcastically. Oliver groaned frustratingly “Is this what she’s going to be like when she’s growing up cause if so it’s not going to be long before I have grey hairs.” Felicity muttered as she ran her fingers through her hair. Oliver turned to Felicity “I’m going to go up there and I need you to stay down here.” He said determinedly. Felicity pouted “I want to go... but I get why I can’t since I’m 8 months pregnant.” She admitted disappointedly. Oliver gave a small smile and kissed her forehead before he parkoured himself onto the roof.

He carefully sat down “Hey, bumblebee.” He greeted with a slight smile. Mia turned her head and smiled slightly “Hey, old man. You gonna try to convince me to come down and talk about everything.” She guessed correctly. Oliver nodded “Yes, cause while it’d be interesting to try to have a conversation with the two of us up here while your mom’s down there but this needs to be a family discussion.” He explained firmly. Mia shook her head “Not just yet.” She insisted before she looked straight. Oliver followed her lead and saw the most gorgeous sunset... The sun hitting the top of the trees as the sky had shades of purple-pink and yellow “When I was a teenager, and mom and I would fight, I would sneak out of my bedroom window, parkour up to the roof and watch the sunset from up here because this has the best view.” She said melancholily. After the sun disappeared into the trees, both of them decide to get off the roof.

After they get down, the three Queens went in and sat down at the table... Mia explained what's happened in the past 20 years. From Oliver leaving, Felicity raising by herself, watching William from a distance, her feeling isolated as she grew up and finally, her and Felicity's fight that led her to run away to Star City.

“I was so mad that Mom lied that I felt it was time for me to forge...” She said but stopped when she heard a creak from outside both her and Oliver stand up. Both silently slither over, quietly opened the door walked out and slammed the unknown person into the wall “William? What the hell are you doing here?” Mia exclaimed happily, recognizing the stranger and both of them stepping away. William groaned as he stretched a little “To bring you home. When you didn’t appear in the bunker I realized there was something wrong with the extrapolator. A few hours later, here we are.” He explained to her before he looked at his dad.

William waved shyly “Hi dad. It's been a long time.” He choked out, tears streaming down his cheeks. Oliver grabbed Will's arm and pulled him into a bear hug “I missed you, buddy.” He whispered. After a few minutes, they pulled away “Alright, I think I’ve got the device fixed. So it’s time to send you home.” Felicity said seriously before she looked up to see William. Felicity smiled widely “Oh, William! You look so handsome.” She gushed before hugging him. “I’ve missed you too, Felicity.” He whispered wistfully. After pulling away, Felicity looked at him knowingly “You're here to take Mia back aren’t you?” She said with a smile. William nodded “Yeah, I am. Not just because this isn’t her time but several people need her in the future.” He said certainly with a smirk. Felicity looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow “Like a boy?” She said teasingly. Mia’s cheeks turned pink “Maybe.” she mumbled, biting her lip. Oliver shook his head “No daughter of mine is dating until she’s thirty.” He declared in denial.

They knew what was coming but they didn’t want to say anything. William exhaled “it’s time.” He declared taking something out of his jacket, a bag with two pills “These pills will erase your memories of today. When you wake up you won’t remember today at all.” He said heavily handing the bag to his parents. Mia turned and glared at her brother “You knew I was going to tell them?” She accused angrily. William nodded sadly “I did, especially after I found out where you ended up.” He admitted. Mia exhaled “Ok, but first, can we have a family picture?” She asked hopefully. When she saw her brother hesitate, She growled “William, I don’t care! I don’t care about preserving the timeline... That’s all I’ve been doing since I’ve gotten here. Please, can we have this picture with mom and dad, please? I just want this one thing. Before their memories get erased.” She pleaded desperately. William looked in his sister's eyes trying to resist but eventually gave in “Ok, but only one picture.” He caved firmly. Mia smiled widely and fist-pumped “Yes!” She cheered before she got out of her phone.

After everyone gets in position, the family smiles brightly as William holds the phone “I, 2, 3... Cheese!” Everyone said together. William hands the phone to his sister “Good picture?” He guessed. Mia nodded “Perfect.” She confirmed her voice cracked. William smiled weakly “Great. I guess this is goodbye.” He said choked up, tears brimming. Oliver nodded sadly “I guess it is.” He whispered. William hugged his dad tightly “I love you, dad.” He murmured lovingly, tears falling down his face. Mia hugged her mom firmly “I love you, mom.” She said melancholily, tears coming down her face. Felicity smiled briefly “I love you too. Besides, we’ll see each other soon, right?” She said lovingly, trying to be optimistic. Mia nodded “Next month.” She confirmed with a weak smile. Mia walked over to her dad while Will went over to Felicity “I don’t want this to end.” She admitted knowingly. Oliver smiled “Neither do I, but it has to be this way.” He said solemnly. 

Mia’s bottom lip wobbled “I don’t want to leave you!” She exclaimed before she pulled her dad into a hug “Oh, bumblebee, everything's gonna be alright.” He murmured comfortingly before he kissed her forehead. Pulling away, Mia shook her head “How? You're not there in the future, how is it all right?” She questioned confused. Oliver chuckled “I’ll always be there for you in here.” He said certainly, pointing at her heart. Mia sniffled “Really?” She questioned skeptically. Oliver nodded “Always.” He affirmed confidently. “Goodbye.” William and Mia bid farewell.

After grabbing her gear and handing the device back, William and Mia walked down the stairs to the middle of the yard and pressed the button on the device and the breach appeared “Bye!” Their parents said from the porch before they stepped in and the breach disappeared. Oliver and Felicity waited a few moments then went inside and went into the living room “I guess it’s time.” Felicity murmured as she opened the bag and pulled the pill out. Oliver did the same and looked at his wife “Yeah, But we’re doing this for our kids. We need to be brave for them.” He reminded softly gathering the courage to take the pill. Felicity gulped “1, 2, 3, swallow.” She said before both of them popped the pill in their mouth and swallowed. They immediately feel their heads getting fuzzy as if their drowsy so both cuddle up next to each other and close their eyes and feel them getting deeper and deeper in sleep before they were fast asleep.

They stepped out into the bunker and the breach disappeared “Home sweet home.” William said melancholy. Mia rolled her eyes, went over to the computer station and sat down in the chair Mia sighed as she looked at her phone the picture of her parents, herself and William on-screen "May have not changed the timeline but at least we’ve got this right?” She said somewhat optimistically turning her head towards Will’s direction. Will nodded solemnly “Yeah.” He agreed quietly. They heard a breach open up and heavy footsteps coming towards them, William and Mia saw an African-American man with a stern expression weird haircut and sideburns “William Clayton and Mia Smoak, I need you two to come with me.” He said neutrally. Mia and William fold their arms across their chests “Why should we help you?” Mia questioned skeptically. She wasn’t about to go with someone who barged in here unannounced “A crisis is looming and I need your help to stop it. As does your father.” He said certainly with a knowing look.

The two look at each other and they knew there was no other answer then yes “We’ll go.” They agreed readily. Mia gathered her gear “There. And one other thing?” She said pointedly at the monitor. The monitor simply raised his eyebrow “Our names? It’s Queen. Mia Smoak-Queen and William Clayton-Queen.” She corrected firmly, looking at her brother who nodded. Both follow the monitor through the breach to save the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment, bookmark, and kudos, please!  
> DONT POST ON A THIRD-PARTY SITE


End file.
